


Crossroads

by this_wayward_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel, Crossroad Deals, Dark Sam, Demon Sam, It was just porn and then there were feelings, King of Hell John, Kinks, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester x Gabriel - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Suddenly demons can feel emotions yay, They really need to talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Gabriel never wanted an apocalypse. He was always the most peaceful out of the four archangels, but now that Lucifer is almost out of the Cage, Michael is waiting for him, and Raphael is supporting it wholeheartedly, he had to do something.Gabriel never thought he'd end up selling his soul to a cruelly beautiful Crossroads Demon, who was a lot more powerful than he realised.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel covered the small metallic box with dirt, standing up and looking around the crossroads. The night was dark, clouds obscuring the moon and stars from vision, and a faint misty rain dampened Gabriel's clothes. 

"An archangel summoned me? Now this is a first," a deep voice drawled from behind him, and Gabriel turned around, hand resting on the angel blade he kept hidden in his jacket. 

A tall man stood before him, brown hair wavy and resting just above his shoulders. He was wearing a simple flannel shirt and jeans, with a large jacket hanging from his shoulders. He smirked, and his eyes flashed red.

"I'm here to make a deal," Gabriel said, his voice shaky. The demon raised an eyebrow, mouth quirking up in amusement. 

"Straight to formalities I see? You didn't even ask for my name," he said, obviously enjoying himself.

"Don't push your luck, demon," Gabriel hissed. "I could just as easily kill you and summon another one of your kind."

"But you won't," the demon said, walking towards Gabriel slowly. His eyes - when not red, of course - were a mesmerising shade of hazel, and Gabriel hated it. "You _know_ that I'm one of the most powerful demons in all of Hell, and your request is something that not many people can do."

Gabriel ground his teeth together, glaring up at the demon. He didn't want to do this, he really didn't. Demons were masters of tricks and cruelty, and he knew that if he phrased his request wrong, there could be drastic consequences.

In all honesty, Gabriel was tired. He was tired of the fighting, tired of the hiding. He just wanted it to be over. Being Loki had been fun, but it had worn out over the centuries. He'd probably miss the pagan lifestyle - anyone would; it was just sex and food, it was incredible - but this decision was the best. Gabriel had never really been the noblest of the archangels, but now, he was the only one sane enough to do anything to stop the end of the world.

"Stop the apocalypse," he said shakily. "Keep things the way they were before. Lucifer staying in the cage, Michael staying in Heaven."

"Why would you want to do that?" the demon asked in amusement.

"Because they're my brothers!" Gabriel yelled. "I love them, and I'm not going to sit around and watch them kill each other!"

The demon hummed, rocking back on his heels.

"I would have to take your soul right away, based on the proportions of this deal," he said, and Gabriel closed his eyes, swallowing his cowardice.

"I don't care. Take it," he said softly, and the demon smiled.

"You've got yourself a deal," he said finally, and Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. The demon stepped towards Gabriel and grabbed his waist, pulling him close so that their chests were touching. Gabriel shivered but at least tried to keep his dignity, not letting the stupid demon with the stupid eyes see any weakness in him.

"I hate sealing deals," Gabriel muttered and pulled the demon down to his height, slamming their lips together. The demon's lips were softer than Gabriel imagined, tasting slightly of peppermint and gunpowder, which shouldn't have been as intoxicating as it was. Gabriel found himself melting into the demon's hard chest, his hands wandering from the demon's face to his shirt, the angel's fingers gripping onto the flannel. 

"In case you're wondering, my name is Sam," the demon murmured, tilting Gabriel's head back slightly to get better access. Gabriel felt the demon's - _Sam's_ \- tongue nudge at his lips and parted them without hesitation. It was potent - Gabriel was in way over his head and he knew it. As soon as Sam had given him that smile, he was sucked in and under his spell. Using a very large amount of willpower, Gabriel pulled away from the kiss, panting softly. He wondered if his face was as red as it felt, or if his hair was mussed, or his lips swollen. They felt very swollen, and he fucking loved it.

"Is the deal done, then?" he asked breathlessly, and Sam grinned.

"I'll go to getting your request done," he said huskily, and the tone made Gabriel shiver despite himself. "I'll see you in Hell."

Gabriel barely had time to open his mouth again before the hellhounds came, Sam nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds himself in Hell - just not the Hell he knew.

In Hell, Gabriel expected more of the eternal torture kind of stuff going on. So when he finally came to and looked around, he could hardly recognise the place.

He was lying in a huge bed, the place looking a lot more modern and comfortable than Hell should probably look. Gabriel sat up, the covers sliding down to his lap as he took in the room. There was a large closet on one side, a fireplace at the far end, and a door that must lead to a bathroom. Getting out of bed warily, Gabriel noticed that he was wearing a pair of light sweatpants, a T-shirt that hung halfway to his knees and no shoes. Slipping out of the room, Gabriel realised that he was in a house - a pretty nice looking house, too. Smelling food, he padded along to another door, where there was light emitting from the small crack. There was the quiet sound of someone humming as stuff got moved around, and Gabriel, overcome with curiosity, pushed open the door to see Sam standing in the middle of a large kitchen, a pot held in his mitten-clad hands.

"I thought I was going to Hell," Gabriel spoke up, his voice echoing slightly through the large room. Sam didn't even seem surprised as he looked up, his hazel eyes hardening slightly as if he was putting up an act.

"You _are_ in Hell, Archangel," he said, placing the pot on the bench and taking off the oven mitts.

"Really?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I thought I was going to get tortured for eternity, not have a cute demon make food for me. Although, I can definitely get behind this idea."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned away, but not before Gabriel saw a hint of red on his cheeks. "You're lucky that I actually managed to sneak you out of your personal torture chamber. Dad was going to have your skin peeled off as you got blowtorched forever, but I managed to persuade the guards and torturers to let you go."

"And what exactly am I doing here?" Gabriel asked, walking closer and sitting up on the bench.

"You're here for me," Sam replied, his hands placed on the bench on either side of Gabriel's body. The Archangel glared, feeling heat crawl up his neck and cheeks. "You're here because I get lonely. I need someone to keep me company."

"And how can I help with that?" Gabriel said evenly, trying to keep his voice cold but failing miserably.

"Well, not many people catch my interest," Sam said smoothly, his hand sliding across the bench to grasp Gabriel's ass. The archangel subconsciously parted his legs, allowing the demon to move between them. "Most of the time I kiss them once and it's gone. But with you..." Sam paused, rolling his hips slowly. Gabriel let out a soft gasp, his hands immediately coming up to press against Sam's shoulders. "With you I want you. _All_ of you."

Gabriel didn't even realise he was nodding until Sam had closed the distance between them, his lips crushing onto Gabriel's with a power so intense he already felt like he was going to faint. Gabriel's arms went around Sam tightly, curling into his hair and pulling, wrenching a growl out of the huge man. One of Sam's large hands gripped Gabriel's side, while the other squeezed his ass. Gabriel didn't even notice Sam picking him up until he felt weightless, Sam carrying him down the hall and into the bedroom he'd just come out of.

Gabriel got thrown onto the bed with ease, a large body climbing on top of him almost immediately as his shirt got pulled off him in one smooth movement. Gabriel reached up, his hands moving over Sam's chest - which was covered with far too many layers, mind you - and tried to pull one of the many flannels off him.

"Ah ah ah," Sam cooed, pinning Gabriel's hands to the bed. "If you don't stay still I might have to use another method."

"If you're planning to cuff me, you should know I can get out of them with ease," Gabriel panted, his hips canting upwards with a need to get more friction.

"Oh silly little archangel," Sam purred, his tone sending shivers down Gabriel's spine. "After that deal, you're powerless. You're just like a human now."

"You bastard," Gabriel growled, but quickly let out a pathetic whine as Sam's mouth latched onto his neck, tracing hickeys into his skin and slowly moving down to his chest. Gabriel moaned loudly, his hands reaching to curl into Sam's hair. Sam let out a low chuckle and peeled himself off Gabriel, getting a sound of protest from the smaller man.

"I told you I'd have to use another method," Sam growled as Gabriel felt cold metal around his wrists. He looked up to see his hands in a pair of steel handcuffs attached to the bedframe, a slight padding around the rims to keep him from hurting himself. 

"I wasn't actually expecting you to do this," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "I have to say, I'm pleasantly surprised."

"You have a smart mouth, don't you, Archangel?" Sam growled, before his fingers, surprisingly nimble for things so large, undid the drawstring on Gabriel's pants and slid them down his knees. Gabriel helped kick them off, feeling slightly annoyed at the fact that he was only in his boxers and Sam was still fully clothed.

"Maybe you should gag me," Gabriel challenged, tugging slightly on the handcuffs and staring defiantly up at the demon.

"Ah, but then I wouldn't be able to hear your lovely screams," Sam purred before he slid down the bed and pulled off Gabriel's boxers, immediately thrusting his tongue into Gabriel's hole. The handcuffs rattled against the bedframe as Gabriel tried to get out of them, crying out as his back arched off the bed. It had been a really long time since he'd had a rim job, and Gabriel didn't remember it being this good. 

Sam's tongue should have been illegal - it moved in a way that was too much and not enough at the same time. There were small licks around the tight muscle, before it thrust right in, tasting everything. Gabriel could already feel himself growing close, and just as he was about to come Sam pulled away, a grin on his face. Gabriel opened his mouth to complain before Sam descended on his throbbing cock, deepthroating it again and again. Gabriel let out a loud moan and suddenly felt one of Sam's lubed-up fingers slide right into him. That was enough for Gabriel to come with a cry, his orgasm ripping through him like a rough current of churning water. Sam managed to swallow all of Gabriel's seed, sucking and coaxing every last drop out of him. 

Gabriel lay shivering on the bed, utterly blissed out. He was completely exhausted, but it seemed Sam still had a lot in him since the tall man leaned up to smash their lips together again. Gabriel mewled in pleasure as he tasted himself on Sam's tongue, and it was so _filthy_ the way that Sam kissed that he felt himself getting hard again.

"Are you going to get undressed or what?" Gabriel panted when Sam pulled away. The demon gave a grin that shouldn't have made Gabriel feel so fuzzy and warm inside and pulled off his many shirts to reveal his bare chest.

"Only for you, Archangel," Sam said, still with that little grin on his face. He leaned down again, pressing his lips to Gabriel's again as his finger re-entered the smaller man. Gabriel whined softly, pulling on the handcuffs desperately, wanting - no - _needing_ something to hold onto. He felt Sam's mouth curve upwards on his own, and the cuffs unclicked. Gabriel lifted his upper body off the bed, his arms going around Sam's neck and his fingers curling into the long hair. Sam let out a low grunt of pleasure and slid another finger in, thrusting and scissoring and carving Gabriel wide open. 

When the third finger was inserted Gabriel let out a soft hiss of pain, a slight burning feeling surrounding the inside of his hole. Instead of ignoring it like he thought the other man would, Sam paused, looking at Gabriel with an expression that was almost _worried_.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked softly. Slightly confused, Gabriel nodded. Weren't demons meant to thrive off pain? Why was Sam concerned?

"K-Keep going," Gabriel stammered, his face red. Sam nodded and leaned down to kiss him again, his fingers moving a bit slower this time, taking their time opening him up. The tip of one of the calloused fingers brushed past a spot and Gabriel cried out, his hips thrusting up to meet Sam's fingers, trying to get him to touch that spot again. 

"Found it," Sam muttered, a pleased grin on his face. Gabriel noticed he had dimples. They were cute.

Gabriel was ripped off his train of thought when Sam's fingers left him, leaving him feeling empty and needing. Sam shuffled out of his pants and boxers, taking his cock in his hand and rubbing a large amount of lube onto it. Gabriel watched hungrily, his eyes taking in every detail. Sam's muscles rippled under his skin, an anti-possession tattoo on his chest that had a slash through it. His whole body was coated with a thin layer of sweat, his tanned skin glistening in the dim light. Gabriel was transfixed.

Sam grabbed Gabriel's legs and wrapped them around his shoulders, lining himself up with the smaller man's hole. Gabriel, not expecting it, let out a surprised yelp and grabbed onto Sam's shoulders, making the demon chuckle.

"I usually don't go for this position, but I want to see every part of you," Sam whispered in Gabriel's ear. Before the archangel could answer Sam was sliding into him, making his words cut off before they even started with a choked cry. There was a burning sensation there, but then Sam's shaft brushed against _that_ spot again and all pain immediately turned to pleasure. 

It seemed to go on forever as Sam slid in, the thick and long cock brushing against every sensitive part of Gabriel. As Sam bottomed out, both of them let out a soft sigh of pleasure, Sam's head falling to rest in the crook of Gabriel's neck. Sam started to move slowly, his body fluid in its movements. Then the thrusts started to speed up, pushing Gabriel up the bed with every snap of his hips. Gabriel grabbed the headboard of the bed to push himself back down onto the massive cock, the bed creaking as both of them let out soft moans.

"Fuck," Sam growled. "So tight for me. You're my little archangel, aren't you?"

"I belong... to myself," Gabriel gasped out, slamming back down onto Sam's cock. "But right now... I'm definitely yours."

Sam let out a soft purr of satisfaction as he changed his angle, quickly slamming onto Gabriel's sensitive spot with every thrust. Gabriel could barely keep himself from hitting the headboard as his entire body went limp, soft whines and moans escaping him every time Sam snapped his hips. The tall man boxed Gabriel in with his large arms, keeping the smaller man from hitting his head on the bed as he leaned down for another kiss. Feeling the familiar buildup in the pit of his stomach, Gabriel reached up to pull Sam down, his fingers carting through soft hair and his tongue against teeth. 

This kiss was different - it wasn't as lust-fuelled, there was more meaning behind it. Maybe it was just like that because they were both almost out and close to their orgasms, but Gabriel felt the flutter in his chest turn to full-on wings beating down on his ribcage. When he came, Gabriel swore he blacked out for a second. If his first orgasm was hard, this one was even more intense. He might have screamed, he didn't know. He felt Sam's hand on his shaft, pumping him as he helped ride out Gabriel's orgasm. Gabriel felt himself getting filled up by Sam's seed, a soft moan slipping from the tall man's lips.

As Sam's thrusts slowed and all the fluid came out of them, Gabriel collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Sam rolled over and lay down beside him, his massive chest rising and falling quickly. After a few minutes, Sam gathered Gabriel in his arms, carrying him to another room, cleaning him up and placing him in another bed. Gabriel rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. As he felt Sam start to leave, Gabriel quickly shot a hand out to grab the taller man's wrist.

"Stay," he commanded sleepily.

"Gabriel-" Sam started. That was the first time Sam had said his name.

"I don't want to hear it. Get in here and sleep," Gabriel mumbled. There was a pause before Sam let out a soft sigh and crawled into bed next to Gabriel, pulling the archangel close and spooning him, tucking his head into the crook of Gabriel's neck.

"Didn't think you were a cuddler," Gabriel whispered.

"Shut up," Sam muttered. Gabriel let out a soft laugh and allowed himself to be lost in Sam's embrace, his consciousness slowly fading before disappearing altogether.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes to term with his strong feelings, and John Winchester finds out something he shouldn't have.

Sam was confused. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was a demon, he had always been a demon ever since his father created him from the darkness of the world. Demons were ruthless and evil. They weren't meant to feel emotions.

Unfortunately, that was why his father was always angry at him. Sam had emotions. He was the bipolar schizophrenic in Hell, and everyone knew it. He'd be doing something and he could feel the other demon's eyes on him. They were all intrigued yet disgusted by the prince of Hell with emotions. To be honest, Sam felt the same way. 

He was always the odd one out growing up. His big brother Dean was exactly what their father wanted - a warrior, strong and ruthless. Sam was too gentle, too human. His father used to tell him that the reason he was such a disgrace was that an angel snuck into his room when he was a child and gave Sam some of his Grace, giving him emotions and a first-class ticket to being a freak. Sam didn't know if he was actually telling the truth, but he didn't have any other explanation as to why he was like this. Even though it was probably a lie.

So, when a bloody _archangel_ decided to sell his soul - Sam didn't even know that archangels had souls - Sam wasn't particularly surprised with himself when he smuggled Gabriel out of eternal torture by bribing the guards. It was simple, really - even though he was thought to be a freak, nobody in Hell would say no to bribery. They were creatures of sin, what would you expect?

What Sam _was_ surprised about was the overwhelming fondness he already felt for Gabriel. He was definitely _not_ meant to fall in love with one of Heaven's most holy creatures - although after the night he'd just had, Sam doubted Gabriel was very holy. Sam didn't even mean to sleep with Gabriel - something had just come over him and he couldn't stop himself. It was frustrating - Sam had always been good at controlling his instincts before this, so why was it suddenly so hard?

At that moment, Sam was lying in bed with that very archangel, who was currently curled up next to him with his face buried in Sam's neck. Sam was on his back, one of his arms thrown out onto the mattress and around Gabriel's body, holding him close. The archangel's hair tickled Sam's nose, but he couldn't help but rest his cheek on the top of Gabriel's head as he brooded like a lovesick teenager.

"Stop it," Gabriel mumbled. Sam jerked slightly, not knowing the archangel was awake.

"Stop what?" Sam asked.

"Thinking. It's annoying."

Sam laughed quietly, looking over at Gabriel. The archangel's eyes were half open and glaring at him, his hair mussed and cheeks slightly red. If Sam thought that he wouldn't get butterflies from looking at Gabriel, he was sorely mistaken.

"And how would you know that I was thinking?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Basic Instinct, Sammy," Gabriel replied, burying his face in the crook of Sam's neck. Sam felt those unwanted feelings swell up in his gut and sat up, ignoring Gabriel's quiet groan of annoyance. "Really? I was comfortable."

"Using my shoulder as a pillow?"

"Yes. You're cuddly for a demon," Gabriel replied casually, wrapping his arms around a pillow and looking up at Sam with those big, golden eyes, amusement clear on his face. Not thinking, Sam leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel's lips, tasting candy. How he still tasted the same, even though his powers were gone, was a mystery to Sam. Suddenly realising what he'd just done, Sam sat up again, clearing his throat in the process. Gabriel looked stunned, his lips slightly parted and cheeks redder than before.

"I should go," Sam said jerkily, avoiding Gabriel's eyes. "Yeah. I have urgent... business. In Hell. Because I'm a Prince. And I'm needed there. In Hell. For business. Urgent."

He stood up and quickly walked out of the room, feeling his cheeks burning more than, well, Hell. What he didn't notice was the embarrassed smile on Gabriel's face as he closed the door.

 

 

It's never a good day at work when Sam got called in to see the King. John Winchester, King Of Hell, was an arrogant and evil dickhead, and that was all there was to him. He and Sam never got along well, and Sam was completely fine with that. He'd much rather have an asshole of a father who hates him than an asshole of a father that actually wants him to do things. John had Dean doing horrific tasks because he liked him more and thought he could handle it, but in reality, it was fucking Dean up even more than before, and he was already pretty messed up. Since, you know, he's a _demon._

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" Sam asked as he walked into the throne room, bowing respectfully to his father. John, as usual, was sat atop his ridiculous and uncomfortable throne, twirling a knife between his fingers. Prick.

"Gabriel the Archangel sold his soul to you," John said casually, not bothering to look at Sam. He probably thought his youngest son wasn't worth his time. Just the very thought made Sam's blood boil.

"You are correct, sir," Sam replied, trying to keep himself from snapping again.

"And I asked for him to be sent immediately to his very own Hell," John went on. "The whole being flayed and blowtorched thing?"

"Yes, sir," Sam repeated, slowly losing his patience.

"So why, when I went to go check in on him yesterday, he wasn't there?"

Sam went stiff, hoping that his father would just think he was shocked by the fact that Gabriel wasn't being tortured. "What did you just say?"

"I said that the Archangel Gabriel isn't being tortured at this very moment like I ordered him to be," John snapped, finally turning his cold stare towards Sam. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Sam said, putting his excellent lying skills to use. "I haven't seen him since he came down here."

"The stench of him is all over your skin," John sneered, standing up with a swish of the cloak he insisted on wearing. Dramatic bastard. "Tell me why."

"It got heated when I took his soul," Sam said, crossing his arms. "That's all there is to it."

"And there's nothing else to the story?"

"None at all," Sam said firmly. John's glare intensified, but Sam glared right back. He wasn't going to be bullied into submission like Dean. He couldn't care less what his father thought of him. 

John huffed, his shoulders slumping as he turned away. "You're free to go. Tell me if you hear about the Archangel again."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, bowing again before exiting, letting out a breath as soon as he was out of the door. If his father ever died, Sam would probably throw a party. Or he'd just stay at home with Gabriel and celebrate together. And of course, Sam was starting to think about Gabriel like that. The love thing was a massive problem, but if Sam decided to be all domestic with this Archangel he was totally fucked. 

In his distressed state of mind, Sam found himself going somewhere he hardly ever went - topside. Now, up in the human's realm, it was more simple. Boring people going about their boring lives - it sounded beautiful. Through the centuries, Sam wished he could have the same life - go to school, then uni, then take a job. Get married, get a dog, maybe even have some kids. It was a stupid dream, a tiny, flickering light in all the darkness. Sam knew it wasn't possible, but he kept hoping. Maybe he could do it. If his father got killed, Dean would take the throne. His older brother had always had a soft spot for him. It took a lot for a normal demon to love, so Dean's love for Sam was almost unheard of. Dean would let Sam leave forever. And now that Sam had Gabriel...

"No," Sam growled softly, kicking the leaves at his feet. He had no idea where he was, but he knew it was autumn. Brown and red and orange surrounded him in a beautiful mosaic of colours. The colours reminded him of Gabriel's eyes.

He shouldn't have even fallen this fast, anyway. Even with normal humans, it takes a long time to fall in love with someone, right? But Sam felt as if there was a part of him yearning for Gabriel, and the rest of his body just razed everything else he'd ever built up, focused on Gabriel and Gabriel only. 

"Why is this happening?" Sam muttered, sitting down on a bench and putting his head in his hands. He could have just been born a normal demon with no emotions, but _noooooo._ He _had_ to be born an anomaly with emotions, and he just _had_ to fall in love with an archangel.

He just _had_ to.


End file.
